let her go ?
by Katnip.lovato
Summary: Cuando Skipper termino con Marlene por su propia seguridad, jamas creyó que ella seguiría queriéndolo. Sin embargo una serie de eventos hacen que ella lo odie. En medio de una vigilancia cercana por parte del coronel, el pinguino tendrá que decidir si tener su puesto como general y dejar que la nutria se quedara con su nueva pareja o luchar por ella y perder el puesto.
1. Chapter 1

**Damas y caballeros, con ustedes... Katnip lovato *aplausos***

**yo: gracias gracias, llamenme avril nada mas, este es mi regreso a las historias, todo agosto escribire mucho, y en septiembre, y en octubre, los dos meses ultimos estare "ausente" pero no se preocupen en enero regresare con los premios Animal awards 2014 XD. En fin espero que les guste esta historia, sera larga, cursi pero ojala que les guste **

**Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

No era de impresión que en el sitio donde debía estar la secuestrada era oscuro y húmedo. Cuando uno de los secuaces aplaudió, las luces se encendieron, revelando el lugar; una cueva con tecnología de espionaje, una pantalla gigante, varios controles de mando, una puerta donde había una bóveda con armas, y al final las cuatro langostas que escoltaron a la hembra abrieron una puerta blanca, donde se encontraba una habitación rocosa, con un ducto de ventilación. Ahí metieron a la chica.

-Para ser una víctima indefensa eres muy obediente- Dijo una langosta llamada Larry.

-No soy una víctima indefensa, y los hubiera hecho un buen platillo para comer si mi lado salvaje no hubiese desaparecido.

-Como digas preciosa- dijo otro de los guardias-

-No me llames así- dijo la hembra-

Larry lanzo a la chica al cuarto.-Quiero ver la cara de tu novio cuando se dé cuenta de que estas en el cuartel del Dr Espiráculo.

Marlene se sonrojo y frunció el ceño- Él no es mi novio-

-Ya lo veremos- Larry cerró la puerta con candado.

Los pingüinos intentaban recuperarse de la conmoción, especialmente Skipper. El video de Espiráculo diciendo que había secuestrado a su amiguita (y novia del líder) y que si la querían ver viva, deberían entregarle una carpeta ultra secreta sobre una investigación de cómo dominar a otros a través del pensamiento. Claro, después del video, Kowaski estaba enfadado, entregar sus investigaciones a un ser malvado solo para salvar a la novia de su líder. No dijo nada, con su simple mirada Cabo le leyó el pensamiento, y lo fulmino con fruncir el ceño. Mientras tanto, Skipper estaba preocupado por Marlene, la divertida, inocente y dulce Marlene. Al final del video parecía que la estaban torturando.

-Ahora que he recuperado el control, Kowaski, lleva una carpeta con información falsa-

-Enseguida señor- Fue al laboratorio y empezó a escribir cosas sin lógica

-Rico, carga "provisiones"-

-Shi-

-Cabo, debo confesarte algo-

-Lo mantendré en discreción Skipper-

-Cuando rescatemos a Marlene- Suspiro triste- Tendré que terminar con ella

-Es una locura- susurro cabo- Marlene te ama, aunque es fuerte, me ha dicho que siente algo muy profundo por ti.

-Lo sé- dijo, caminando hacia la mesa, puso sus aletas en ella e intentaba golpearse- Yo también la amo, pero debo protegerla. Y mi vida es un mar de villanos, problemas y no habrá futuro para nosotros. Sé que ella espera una familia, y no le puedo dar eso. Lo único que le entregare es seguridad. ¿Crees que es la decisión más correcta?

-Mis sugerencias no valdrá nada comparado con la decisión de tu corazón- dijo sabiamente- Sin embargo, renunciar al amor de tu vida, a lo que te hace feliz… Es entregarte tu solo a un lugar oscuro, llamado tormento-

-Tienes toda la razón- comento Skipper- Pero debo protegerla. No soportaría si…

La pantalla se encendió sola, era un video donde Marlene estaba siendo azotada por las langostas, gritaba horrible, Espiráculo se interpuso entre la imagen- Mientras más te tardes, mas castigo recibirá.

Skipper estaba callado. Quieto. Cabo había reaccionado por él.

-Lastimar a una mujer no tiene perdón, maldito infeliz-

La grabación era en vivo: Espiráculo estaba boquiabierto, Kowaski y Rico estaban igual; Cabo nunca hablaba de semejante manera.

La pantalla se apagó. Skipper se estaba culpando mentalmente que nunca debió de salir con ella.

…..

Marlene estaba sollozando, la habían utilizado y le dolían los latigazos. Ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba si salía con un militar que salvaba vidas. Se había enamorado de un héroe que la hacía sentir tan bien. Sin embargo, nunca se le había un pensamiento por la cabeza si algún villano podría atentar contra el utilizándola. Ahora comprende la advertencia que hizo Stacy al decirle que ella y Skipper estaban saliendo.

-No puedo ser la victima indefensa.- dijo para si misma, estaba furiosa por lo sucedido hace 2 minutos. Le ardía la espalda de dolor. Pateo la puerta con fuerza, la rasguño y lanzo gritos

-¡No soy una chica débil!- Para su suerte, la puerta se rompió y las langostas empezaron a atacarla, pero ella lanzaba patadas, rasguños en su intento de libertad. No era una chica débil.

Llegaron más langostines, y el Dr. Espiráculo empezó a ver como la nutria luchaba como una guerrera.

Espiráculo se limitó a lanzarle un rayo congelador y la pobre chica se quedó inmovilizada, gruñendo y quejándose del dolor en su espalda.

-Admito que te mueves bien chiquita- dijo acercándose a ella- Lastima que en pocos minutos vas a morir

-Sobre mi cadáver delfín nariz de botella- Exclamo una voz a lo lejos. Marlene movió sus pupilas hacia el pingüino que estaba fijándose furioso en Espiráculo.

-Oh Skipper aquí está tu novia, ahora, dame mi archivo- Kowaski le entrego la carpeta de documento falso, mientras tanto el delfín hizo que Marlene se moviera otra vez. La pobre estaba débil, cuando se acercó a los pingüinos cayó al piso, pero Skipper la había sujetado. Vio que empezaba a sangrar de la cabeza.

-Teníamos un tratado, a cambio de la chica, el documento, pero los archivos son falsos y traen un dibujito, así que ahí está su amiga, o al menos su cuerpo.-

Marlene estaba muy herida, lo único que podría escuchar era la voz de su novio, ordenando cosas que ella no entendía. Al final cerro los ojos y no recordó nada más.

La hembra de ojos avellana despertó, se sentía más fuerte y tuvo una sensación agradable de calor, sin embargo, estaba en el laboratorio de Kowaski, en una camilla en una mesa de concreto, alguien le estuvo tomando el brazo durante todo el tiempo. A su derecha Skipper estaba dormido, sentado en una silla, Marlene se levantó y se bajó de la mesa, trato de despertar delicadamente al pingüino. Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa por parte de ella. Él le sonrió triste.

-Estoy bien.- dijo la nutria- Gracias por haberme salvado.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar Marlene.- Dijo serio- No quiero que ocurra otra cosa así y la única forma de evitarlo es… Alejándote de mi.


	2. Baile melancolizo

**Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

Marlene estaba perpleja. También se esperaba eso. Que Skipper la dejara por su propia seguridad. Sin embargo, ella sintió un fuerte deseo de ver arder una hoja de papel, más bien una carta, una carta en la que estaba escrito todo lo que sentía por el pingüino de ojos azules y que leyó accidentalmente. Así que ella creyó que "accidentalmente" se inició su relación, y que por un "accidente" se haya terminado. Justo cuando el pingüino dijo _alejándote de mí _ ella recordó todo lo negativo de su relación: las citas que cancelaron, el frio temperamento de Skipper, la paranoia exagerada, y algunos días en los que ella era invisible para él.

-Está bien- Dijo la nutria, imaginando la carta ardiendo.

-Oh, pensé que te lo tomarías a mal- Respondió el pingüino.

-No que va, solo recuerda, se acabó todo-Marlene esperaba un _ ¿Hasta nuestra amistad? ¿Saldrás con alguien más? ¿Me olvidaras? _Sin embargo, Skipper le contesto.

-Ok, adiós- Eso le rompió el corazón en dos, sin imaginar la resistencia del pingüino al besarla por última vez.

-Oh, pensé que podríamos ser amigos pero. ¿A quién le importa? A ti no, a mi, aun, pero ya que.- La nutria contuvo las lágrimas y salió del cuartel corriendo, Kowaski y Cabo se quedaron atónitos, mientras rico estaba comiendo un pescado.

Era noche, la luna estaba hermosa, sin embargo, no era una buena noche.

Stacy había llegado con otro bote de helado, chocolate con bombones, al habitad de Marlene, lo cual había sospechado Julien, que estaba tomando un smothie de Mango en su trono.

-Maurice ¿Por qué la tejón fue al habitad de Marlene con un bote de helado?-

-Al parecer- contesto- Skipper la dejo y se siente triste, sus primas la intentan animar.

Julien pensó un poco (lo cual fue raro)-¡Que idiota! El pingüino mandón desperdicio una hermosa reina, es claro que los espitirus del cielo impidieron que Marlene saliera con ese… Ese pingüino tonto. Ella será mi reina, lo se.

-Su majestad, no creo que Marlene lo acepte, además recuerde la otra vez que intento luchar con Fred-

-Esta vez no luchare Maurice no seas bobito, animare a Marlene con la mejor fiesta sin pingüinos. Mort- El pequeño lémur estaba a punto de tocar los pies, pero Julien lo había pateado hasta el estanque de la nutria.

Marlene estaba rompiendo cartas y llorando a la vez. Stacy estaba preocupada como Becky.

-Trinquis prima, sabemos que es un idiota, así que no lo pronunciaremos- dijo Stacy

-Se convirtió en el que no debe ser nombrado-

Marlene paro de enojarse, solo se dejó caer entre las piernas de Becky

-Solo llevábamos una semana- dijo la pobre nutria sollozando.

Un chapoteo interrumpió la plática de las chicas, Becky se fue a asomar y Stacy saco el bote de helado y Marlene comió un poco.

Unos instantes mas tarde, Mort se había ido y Becky regreso.- Solo era Mort.

-Ese Mort siempre cayendo aquí- dijo Stacy.

De pronto otra interrupción, la música de baile de Julien empezó a sonar en el zoológico.

-Ese julien no puede dejarnos en paz- comento Marlene frunciendo el ceño, y justo en ese momento llego el lémur cola anillada con sus súbditos bailando.

-Eh Marlene- la tomo de la mano y salieron al jardín del habitad de la nutria- No tienes por qué estar triste. La noche es joven. Anda, vamos a bailar

Becky y Stacy empezaron a protestar, pero Marlene intervino.

-Vamos chicas, hay que disfrutar una buena noche.

Julien y Marlene empezaron a bailar, Marlene no tenía muchos ánimos, pero el lémur la estaba haciendo sonreír poco a poco, hasta medianoche, que los dos bailaban animadamente, junto con las tejones, que estaban un poco pachangueras. Empezó la canción de Party rock another, y entonces un pingüino se despertó. Inmediatamente, Becky y Stacy taparon a la nutria y la llevaron a su casa.

-¡Julien! ¿Qué haces bailando a medianoche en casa de Marlene?- Pregunto Skipper, irritado de sueño

-No vengas con tus excusas monja, la pobre esta desecha porque tú, insolente, le rompiste el corazón- Skipper estaba perplejo y se fue.

Marlene salió y vio como Skipper volteo la cabeza, hecha una furia, ella le saco el dedo de en medio.

Los lémures, las tejones y Marlene bailaron durante mucho tiempo. Casi al amanecer, cuando la noche estaba muriendo, la hembra le pregunto al lémur.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer hielitos al parque?-

-Como usted ordene, reina mía.- Marlene sonrió- Estoy cansado, más tarde vamos pechocha.

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

La nutria estaba modorra, pero empezó a tirar unas viejas cartas a su estanque. Y rompió una en forma de corazón.

_Que Skipper se vaya al diablo. _Pensó, puedo cuidarme sola.


	3. Clavo que saca otro clavo

El domingo era brillante y cálido, no había mucho movimiento en Central Park, así que era una buena idea salir para unos hielitos. Marlene fue por los lémures, Becky y Stacy, también quería ir por Cabo, pero no se atrevía a volver ahí. Incluso le pareció doloroso que Cabo no acudiera a ayudarla en la etapa del duelo, (Que había pasado en la madrugada).

No había visitantes, además, Alice estaba en el extranjero por unos días y los cuidadores no estaban interesados mucho en el zoológico, así que saltaron por el barandal.

-¿Estas segura de que ya no eres salvaje?- Pregunto Stacy a Marlene, temblosa.

-Claro que sí, además puedo controlarme- Dijo riendo.

En el puesto de hielitos, cada uno tomo un doble cono arcoíris, mientras que Mort disfrutaba de uno de mango.

-Fue una buena idea pasearnos por el parque Marlene- Dijo Maurice.

-Ella siempre tiene buenas ideas- dijo Julien- Es brillante

-Excepto salir con Skipper, eso fue una de mis ideas más estúpidas- declaro la nutria.

Todos estaban riendo. Marlene disfrutaba de la compañía de amigos, hasta que se toparon con la banda equivocada.

-¡¿Qué rayos les pasa!?- Exclamo Skipper viendo al grupito, mientras que Marlene estaba nerviosa, con el corazón acelerado.- ¡Ustedes no se pueden pasar por central Park como si nada, alguien los hubiera visto!

Julien se acercó- Escucha monja tonta, cierra tu pico y déjanos en paz. Puedo cuidarlos yo.-

Marlene y Maurice intercambiaron miradas. Stacy intervino dando una chupada a su hielito- Ya nos vamos como quiera-

-Marlene deberías cuidarte más, sabes lo que….-

-Si- dijo indiferente- Puedo cuidarme sola. No necesito 4 niñeros armados. No soy tan débil en cuanto al físico. Ahora déjame en paz. Cabo, no corriste a mi ayuda, pensé que eras mi amigo.

El grupo de lémures y tejones asintieron.-

-Perdona Marlene, pero Skipper or…-

-Me vale un comino lo que te diga. Tengo el corazón roto y tú en la base. Me viste correr.-

-Marlene yo quise-

-Adiós cabo, estas en la lista de amigos perdidos-

El grupo de Marlene se alejó, no sin antes que Julien arrojara su cono doble en la cabeza de Skipper.

Becky había escupido toda la bebida de fresa en el suelo del habitad de Marlene, Stacy tenía los ojos en blanco, la noche nacía mientras la caída del sol era rápida y sigilosa. La nutria no tomo importancia en el asombro de sus amigas, estaba eligiendo el color de su vestido.

-En serio prima, no creo que estás pensando con claridad las cosas- Dijo Becky, buscando un trapo para limpiar su desastre.

-Por favor Becky- dijo Marlene, distraída con el vestido rojo- Solo es una cita y ya. No saldré en serio con ese tonto de Julien.

-Está bien que salgas con otros Marly- comento Stacy- Pero ¿En serio, Julien? Creo que tú subconsciente te está engañando, quieres poner celoso a "El" saliendo con ese lémur, además creo que es muy pronto para citas, ayer fue el rompimiento. No puedo creer que un día para otro tengas un nuevo novio.

-No seré novia de Julien- Exclamo Marlene- Pero tienes razón sobre lo de mi subconsciente. Nunca había actuado de una manera más estúpida. Me he rebajado a un absurdo nivel por culpa de un chico.

-Te entendemos Marly- dijo Stacy, tocándole el hombro.

Una voz interrumpió la plática de las chicas.- Marlene ¿Estás ahí?

La hembra contesto hostil- Si, ¿Qué deseas Cabo?

El pingüino se acercó a la nutria- Lamento no haber corrido detrás de ti para curarte el corazón, y yo también estoy en contra de lo que te hizo "El"

Marlene hizo una mueca en sus labios- No, perdóname cabo, estoy actuando muy mal. Es que… Solo duramos una semana, y fue la mejor de mi vida, pero ni siquiera nos habíamos besado.

La nutria parecía estar sollozando, pero sostuvo su rostro serio.- Algunas veces era frio conmigo, cuando estaba con ustedes, como si en su habitad solo éramos amigos, afuera de ello, éramos novios.

Cabo la abrazo.-Solo es un rasguño, no tienes el corazón roto, lo sé porque yo viví una vieja experiencia, pero no importa, tener el corazón roto implica no sentir ninguna esperanza y volverse frio.

Stacy asintió con la cabeza, en símbolo de afirmación.- Marlene, dinos ¿Sientes deseos de ser feliz y divertirte?.

-Claro, aunque me siento un poco triste-

-No dejes que "El" te eche a perder la vida. Sé que lo amabas. Él te ama, por eso te dejo, para tenerte segura, pero en la vida de "El" no hay espacio para la paz, y si lo hay, es por un periodo muy corto.

Marlene derramo una lagrima- Tienes razón, pero no seré propiedad de él. Lo que quiero decir, es que saldré con otros chicos, porque cuando se termina una relación…

-Se vuelve a la libertad- dijo Cabo sonriendo.- En fin, solo quería disculparme.

-Lo lograste muy bien- dijo Marlene. –Sabes, no le veo sentido de porque iré a cenar con Julien

-Ah bueno es que… Un momento ¿Es verdad ese rumor?- Cabo dejo de sonreír.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En el zoológico todos se enteraron de que Julien te invito a salir y tu aceptaste-

-Bueno, eso es verdad pero que más pasa.-

Becky y Stacy se miraron preocupadas, Marlene estaba confundida, y Cabo… Intentaba estar serio.

-Skipp estaba furioso.- Marlene pensó lo peor.

-No- dijo, Marlene vio el reloj: 8:00 pm, debe estar a las 8:05.- Cabo, dime que Skipper no dijo que lo quería golpear.

Cabo suspiro, pero relajo el rostro- No, claro que no, se fue al parque y había vuelto hace 5 minutos.

Marlene se calmó- iré a mi cita, tengo que cumplir, pero le diré a Julien que no habrá nada serio entre nosotros.

Cabo pregunto algo incómodo- Marlene, dime la verdad, ¿Aun sientes algo por Skipper?

Stacy frunció el ceño, Becky se cruzó de brazos, pero Marlene susurro.

-Si, siempre sera alguien muy especial, pero entiendo, el y yo no tenemos un futuro- dijo en voz alta.


	4. La cita

El pingüino de cabeza plana estaba recostado en su cama de cemento, pensando y reflexionando. ¿Era correcto lo que había hecho? Su mente le decía si y su corazón no, en realidad su corazón solo latía mas fuerte cada vez que pensaba en la chica de los ojos avellana. Sin embargo, los otros pingüinos creían que ya la había olvidado, a excepción de Cabo, que si comprendía los sentimientos.

Cabo había llegado justo a tiempo para cenar, Kowaski estaba preparando la cena, mientras Rico estaba abrazando a su muñeca, lo cual hacía sentir un poco mal a su líder. Recordaba en los días que el salía con su adorada Marlene, ni siquiera le dio un beso de despedida.

Flashback escenario de la alegria vence al sol brillando

_Estaban en Central Park, una noche despejada y llena de estrellas, estaban caminando como si fueran amigos, platicando como si fueran amigos, pero estaban enamorados, aunque a Skipper le daba pena demostrar lo que sentía. Sin embargo, él le tomo la pata a ella, y cuando ella volteo sonrojada, le acaricio la mejilla._

_-No tienes ni idea de lo bien que te ves bajo la luz de la luna, chiquita.-_

_-No me veo bien- dijo Marlene, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza, pero el levanto su cabeza y ella volvió a abrir sus ojos avellana, que resplandecían. _

_-Tienes razón, no te ves bien- Marlene frunció el ceño, pero suspiro al escuchar- Te ves hermosa._

_Marlene no dijo nada, solo se limitó a abrazarlo._

_-Di algo- susurro._

_-No soy buena hablando- le respondió- No cuando estas a mi lado._

_Sus corazones estaban inundados de amor, pero la timidez les impidió acariciar los labios de su pareja._

Fin del Flashback.

Skipper tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba susurrando el nombre de Marlene.

-Eee emm-

El líder se sonrojo y vio a Cabo mirándolo riéndose.- ¿De qué te estas riendo?

-Susurrabas su nombre. Fue un error que terminaras con ella-

-No me lo repitas- contesto triste- ¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?

-Sí. Ella aun te ama y me dijo que nunca saldría con Julien, solo era una simple cita-

Skipper se paró de repente- ¿Entonces si tienen una cita?-

Cabo trago saliva.- Si pero…

Skipper había desaparecido.

-¡Kowaski! Hay que evitar que Skipper haga una locura.

* * *

Marlene estaba sentada y aburrida, su vestido largo y morado estaba manchado de batido de mango, mientras Julien bailaba agitadamente, Maurice desinteresado le sirvió coctel de fruta, y la nutria comió con poco entusiasmada. Julien solo había hablado de sí mismo.

La música empezó a cambiar, de una pegajosa y animada a una tranquila y hermosa, Julien llego con una rosa roja en sus encías, y le tendió la mano, Marlene la tomo y empezaron a bailar.

-Eres hermosa a la luz de la luna- Marlene derramo una lagrima, habría recordado la noche debajo de las estrellas.

-Skipper- ella susurro su nombre, y el cerebro de Julien no capto las palabras, pero Mort, que estaba atado y una manzana en su boca, había escuchado.

La nutria se sentía tan tonta por aceptar esa cita.- Julien, quiero aclarar que esta cita es para ser solo amigos.

-Claro pechocha, todo a su tiempo, habrá más citas y…-

-No Julien, estoy hablando de que solo te quiero como amigo.-

Julien se detuvo. Su corazón estaba marchito- Esta bien, no te molestare más con esto, pero bésame, es lo único que te pido.

Marlene se quedó perpleja- Mi primer beso.-

Julien se puso de rodillas- Por favor, es lo único que te pido.

Skipper estaba en el habitad de Marlene, buscándola, pero encontró a una Becky limpiando el piso y a Stacy bebiendo una bebida de fresa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Les pregunto.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- le pregunto Stacy- Marlene está en su "cita" con Julien y nosotras esperándola.

-¡Por el amor de…!- Skipper estaba irritado- No lo entienden, ella no lo ama.

-¿Y a ti sí, no?- Pregunto Becky.-

Skipper estaba sonrojado, sin embargo, llego Kowaski, rico y Cabo, preocupados.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Deben ver esto-

Marlene… ¡Estaba besando a Julien! Julien nunca sintió algo tan lindo como eso. Sintió que podría volar y la nutria no había sentido nada más que unos labios carnosos. El volcán exploto, y resplandeció unos brillos morados, el humo de brillitos morados formo un corazón, gracias a los efectos especiales de Maurice. Skipper había visto todo eso, junto con el zoológico. Después del beso Marlene vio como julien tenía cara de bobo y se desmayó, y el resto de los animales habían aplaudido al espectáculo. Un pingüino se deslizaba entre la multitud y Marlene salió corriendo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Skipper, hostil y frio, estaban solos en la fuente.

-Quiero explicarte todo- dijo Marlene, preocupada.-

-No tienes que hacerlo, no estamos saliendo- Le estaba dando la espalda.

-Pero quiero que sepas que aun te amo- Skipper se sonrojo- y acepte esa cita porque actué como una tonta. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas. Además, bese a Julien porque me lo pidió, y tenía lastima de alguien que me ama y que yo no amo.

El líder volteo, aún seguía cruzado de aletas.- Ok, pero solo seguimos siendo amigos.

-Si-Exclamo Marlene- Amigos. Cuando sabes que siempre sentiré algo por ti.

-Yo también te amo Marly- Ella sonrió- Pero no quiero que te hagan daño.

-Lo comprendo- dijo la nutria, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Toma eso como un recuerdo. Buenas noches.

Marlene se alejó hacia su habitad. Skipper se quedó solo sonriendo.- No sabes cuánto te extraño.-


	5. La llegada del coronel

**Los pinguinos no me pertenecen, tanto los de madagascar como los de la antartida XD**

Los cuatro pingüinos estaban durmiendo plácidamente en su habitad, especialmente el líder, estaba sonriendo y soñando que su adorada Marlene estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, un extraño ruido los hizo despertar a los cuatro, todos en posición de defensa en la inmensa oscuridad, unas canicas se escucharon oír y Cabo dio una voltereta para evitar tropezar. Kowaski se salvó de una flecha dirigida a su cabeza de pino de boliche (que fue desviada hacia la pared). Rico estaba esquivando ataques de un misterioso enemigo, mientras Skipper estaba peleando con ¿Quién?

Las luces se prendieron y revelo a un pingüino de apariencia vieja, con una boina con 5 estrellas y de pico negro con rojo. Los cuatro pingüinos se pusieron en fila y saludaron al coronel que llevaba un arco en su espalda, unas canicas y contemplaba al pingüino que estaba derrumbado.

-Me da placer que ninguno de ustedes se quedara dormido- El coronel miro hacia Cabo, su rostro estaba indiferente y frio, como si su carácter hubiera desaparecido por un instante.- Bien hecho señoritas.-

-Un general nunca llega a estas horas, si es que es usted el coronel Velazco.- Comento Skipper.

-Buena frase paranoica soldado- dijo el general- Siempre sospechar de un "conocido" que llegue a estas horas. Mi motivo de visita es para vigilar tus acciones, Skipper.

El pingüino de cabeza plana sintió un escalofrió.

-Me enterado de un reciente rescate de una nutria hembra- Skipper asintió con la cabeza- El Dr. espiráculo termino con su guarida hecha trizas, está bien.

-¿Cuál es el punto, si no es molestia?- Pregunto el capitán.

-He notado- respondió Velasco- que te estas ablandando más de lo que es necesario. Y un líder tiene que ser físicamente superior, paranoico, valiente y frio, aunque tenga un límite. Ya sabes.

-Fingir ser amigo de los demás- respondió el líder, frio, Cabo se sintió decepcionado por dentro- Un amigo es solo un enemigo que no te ha atacado. Y he averiguado bastante.

-Bien- dijo Velasco- Supongo que habrá bastante información que han recolectado, pero ese no es mi punto. El punto es que se sobre tu relación sobre esa nutria.

Skipper se mostró frio, pero por dentro, sonrojado- Ella y yo salíamos, averigüe muchas cosas sobre su aburrido pasado.

-Ok. Pero vine para entregarte eso, ¡Michael!- Ordeno al pingüino de ojos verdes que estaba en el suelo, aun- La carpeta ¡Ahora!

El pingüino regurgito un folder, Rico murmuro que era un copión, pero Michael podía hablar- Aquí esta, señor.

Velasco le mostro a Skipper fotos de soldados que tenían novias, e información sobre ellas- Uno, Brandon Wilson, comandante de la zona de Tennessee. Su novia, una comadreja resulto ser espía de la ardilla roja- Se mostró a una bella comadreja junto con el pingüino de pico Verdi azul haciendo sus ojos viscos- Uno de sus soldados la encerró y la torturo, pero Brandon nunca se recuperó de su depresión. Otro caso es Denisse Evellark, del estado de Dakota del norte, estaba comprometido con Katherine, una guacamaya que era un travesti que resulto ser Hans.

Skipper puso los ojos en blanco- Entendí el punto. Esa nutria puede ser peligrosa, por lo tanto debo alejarla pero no tanto para investigar más cosas sobre sus oscuros secretos.

-No será necesario- Una voz femenina replico en la puerta donde estaba el premio de Cabo. El coronel frunció el ceño, pero ella puso sus patas en la cintura, todos los pingüinos estaban boquiabiertos- Si creen que soy una estúpida espía quédense con sus paranoicas ideas y yo me quedare con mi tiempo.

-¡Escúcheme señorita!-Exclamo el coronel, furioso- No debería estar escuchando conversaciones que no son de su incumbencia.

-Quería que Kowaski- dijo la nutria con voz autoritaria, las mujeres enojadas son peligrosas- Se llevara una libreta de anotaciones- Enseño el cuaderno lleno de dibujos- Disculpe la molestia, y quédense con sus ideas paranoicas.

Marlene lanzo la libreta hacia enfrente, pero nadie la tomo. Skipper se sentía el ser más idiota del mundo- Y general, ¿No le parece estúpido que los soldados presentes no hayan activado la alarma de seguridad? Si estuviera activado al menos yo estaría atrapada en una trampa.

Velasco estaba boquiabierto- Debo darte la razón, nutria.

-Marlene Black- corrigió- Con su permiso me voy a mi casa a dormir en paz y seguir con mi vida normal.

-Sabe demasiado- susurro Skipper- No podemos dejarla ir fácilmente.

-Claro que no- dijo Marlene, decidida- ¿Quieren saber un secreto mío? Se los diré. Nací en cautiverio, mi padre fue trasladado a Hooboken cuando nací, en el acuario muchos me amaban por dar piruetas y hacer espectáculos asombrosos, pero mi mejor amiga me tenía envidia y me hizo llegar aquí .Mi mejor amigo me dijo que ella fue la del plan. Después en Nueva York decidí hacer amigos para no sentirme sola, pero a muchos les incomodaba que era salvaje saliendo del zoológico y siempre estuve encerrada, a pesar de que muchas personas no me hablaran yo les hablaba a todos. Mis verdaderos amigos me lastimaron y pienso irme a España para conocer el verdadero amor ¡QUE NO ES EL QUE ESTOY VIENDO DELANTE DE MIS OJOS!

Marlene corrió, empezando a sollozar, Cabo fue tras de ella, lo cual hizo que Velasco se irritara.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿A consolar al enemigo?- Pregunto el coronel.

-A consolar a mi amiga- dijo Cabo, con valor- Ella no tiene la culpa de que usted y Skipper sean tan fríos que les importa un comino la vida de los demás, con tal de que los villanos sean derrotados a pesar de que hagan un "sacrificio".

El coronel le dio una bofetada a Cabo, Skipper estaba avergonzado y furioso. Sin embargo, el pingüino joven, antes de irse, dijo.

-Disculpen- dijo cabo, aun valiente- no voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, pueden bofetearme mil veces, pero nunca abandonare a mis amigos.

Cabo se había ido, deslizándose por uno de los pasadizos secretos. Skipper se quedó atónito, y también, sintiéndose como un completo idiota.


End file.
